Wario vs. Mikasa
Mikasa Ackerman of Attack on Titan (nominated by GalactaK) fights Wario of WarioWare (also nominated by GalactaK). Who will survive Round Two of the Collection of Worlds Tournament? Introduction The time manipulators' death gave the mysterious figure some relief as his control room showed the full fight instead of what happened against the survivor from the wasteland from Equestria. ???: There is at least one annoying pest gone. The mysterious figure leaned forward as he sees that a young lady was flying in the air in a blink of an eye. However, the mysterious figure knew who she was. ???: Mikasa Akerman, the speed rivaling few. Mikasa was using her 3d maneuvering gear when she passed by a repulsive smell. Mikasa: What just died? She then heads forward and noticed the yellow plumber, Wario. The smell is more intense as Mikasa puts her scarf over her nose and mouth. Mikasa: I must kill that smell. I wish Levi was here. He would enjoy this. Mikasa then tried to slash Wario but was avoided. The yellow plumber got angry and charged at Mikasa. NOBODY BLINK!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Hearts Of Fire) 60 Mikasa starts her attack as she launches several slashes at the yellow plumber. He then finished the combo on Wario with a small sword projectile being sent at Wario causing an explosion. Wario then skids on the ground, but was quickly up and spawned a motorcycle. Out of the smoke he rode out and ran over Mikasa. Wario turned around and tried to charge at him again, but jumped up instead. Wario: Wa.. take this! 51 Wario then appeared and combos Mikasa several times as she tries to recover from the several attacks. Wario then leaped up into the air with his body and was ready to crush Mikasa. Mikasa turned around and put her two blades together as a shield. This worked as it successfully blocked Wario's attacks. However, his fart attacks sent Mikasa back, but the titan slayer skid backward. Mikasa: My turn now. 40 Mikasa quickly recovered and sent a slash at the yellow suit plumber. Wario then got out of the way and then lifted the motorcycle and threw it at Mikasa Akerman. He then slashed it in half and was covered in oil. With a spin from the 3d maneuvering gear, all of it was removed. Mikasa then charged and kicked Wario in the gut. Wario: Waaaa.....hhhoooowwww. 30 Mikasa: Time to end this battle. Wario: A little closer. As soon as Wario said this the fartball was thrown towards the moving scout. Mikasa was hit and sent slamming into the ground as Wario hit her with a tennis racket. Sending her to the ground Mikasa tried to get up but was on her knees. Wario took this as an opportunity to attack her. 22 Wario then slams in the ground with his rear. Even though Mikasa had avoided the attack, she saw several afterimages of Wario. From the confusion of the images she tries to slash one, but it was not the real one. Wario then grabbed her by her hair and laughed at her pain. Wario then swings her around at incredibly fast speeds and launches her away. Wario: So long! 12 Mikasa moves around Wario with several slashes. Wario despite sensing he was even having a hard time trying to track her movement down. Mikasa then put her cords in the ground and boosted towards Wario. This gave the persona user time to set an attack. 6 Wario: WAAAHHHAAA!!! Mikasa avoided the energy hockey stick and the two were able to duel each other. The two then stall mated at each other as they were trying to push each other around. The titan slayer then maneuvers her sword and sliced Wario's arms. Mikasa: You are finished. 1 Mikasa then put both swords into Wario's head. She then used her 3d maneuvering gears to lift as it rips Wario's head from his neck K.O. Mikasa then threw the yellow plumber's head to the rest of his body as she leaves a distance from the fart bomb to get some fresh air. After getting away Mikasa removed her scarf and inhaled fresh air. Though it was not great, it was better than what she encountered. However, this would be short-lived as she saw the ash cloud in front of her. Mikasa: What is that? Mikasa once again then used her 3d maneuvering gear as she tries to escape from it. Results ???: A good fight titan slayer. That fart machine primitive creature would not have lasted for long. However, if you could not withstand smell, you will not last long against the others in this world. This melee's winner is Mikasa by Death!!! (Cues Mikasa Ackerman - DOA) Winning Combatant: Mikasa: 12 Wario: 1 Winning Method: K.O.: 1 Death: 11 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Mikasa's path here!!